


Dessert Dilemma

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Cathy Kelley tries to prepare her delicious cupcakes for Renee Young and her two other best friends.





	

Cathy Kelley loves to bake, so much so, that people nicknamed her Cupcake Cathy. Well, one day, she decided to make invite her best friend, Renee Young, her friend's boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, and her own boyfriend, Seth Rollins, over her house for dinner, which they all happily accepted. So, Cathy went grocery shopping to pick up everyone's favorite meals to cook, including her secret recipes for her famous cupcakes. An hour later after returning home, she heard a knock on the door then opened it. "Need any help?" It was her friend Renee, "I know I'm not a "chef" like you, but maybe I could still help prepare something?" She continued. "Ooh, well, I already prepared dinner, I'm just making my homemade cupcakes now." Cathy said, slightly smiling. "Oh... well, I'll just watch ya; I know you don't want my help with your masterpiece." Renee said, laughing out loud. "Oh, shut up." Cathy said, sticking out her tongue. After she's done baking them, "Ah, Perfection." She thinks to herself, then reaches out for the wiped cream. "No!" Cathy shouted. Renee hears her scream from inside the living room, then runs into the kitchen. "What's wrong?!" Renee said, in fear. "I... I forgot to buy the wiped cream." Cathy said, frowning deeply. "So..." Renee said, looking away. "So?!" Cathy said, getting upset. "So... what? I mean, I have some stored inside my purse... yeah, I know... I'm weird." Renee said, picking up her purse. "Well, you're weirdness just saved my life, so thank you!" Cathy said, with a beaming voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! :) make sure you guys all leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this work! ♡♥


End file.
